Dreams
by alxdaddario
Summary: Written for the 'I have 397 Songs Just For You' challenge done by Princess.Nemo My song was Blinding by Florence & The Machine. Luna Lovegood loses her mind and she is happy for it. One-Shot


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**This was written for the 'I Have 397 Songs Just For You' challenge done by so here's mine. The song given to me was Blinding by Florence & The Machine. At first I had no idea how I was going to do it and I didn't want to back out so this is what I could best come up with. To me the song sounded like a girl who hasn't really realised that the man she loves had died. So she makes up this dreamland I guess that what you would call it. Sorry I hope there's not many mistakes.**

**R+R please?**

Luna Lovegood knew she was perfectly sane thank you very much. She knew others would call her Luna 'Loony' Lovegood. She didn't really pay much attention to those people. She was perfectly happy with the small group of people she could call her friends. Her father thought she was perfectly sane too. But just this one time she knew she was losing her mind. She could feel it slipping from her. And just this one time no one was here to see it. Luna Lovegood had lost her mind and she was pleased.

When a loved one dies, regular people mourn and cry. Regular people have nightmares for weeks and maybe even months. Common people become insomniacs. Sleep was all Luna could wish for after he died. It was the only time she could be with him again. It was the only time she could reunite with her fallen love. She would hold him in her arms again. She would be able to run her hands once more in his silky fiery red hair. She would be able to press her lips again once more. Though it was only in her dreams.

_Seems that I have been held, in some dreaming state_

_A tourist in the waking world, never quite awake_

_No kiss, no gentle word could wake me from this slumber_

_Until I realize that it was you who held me under_

In her dreams, there was peace. There was no war. In her dreams, it was just Luna and her departed love, though she hadn't really grasped that fact yet. The beautiful couple was on a field. There were sunflowers, baby's breath, and poppies blooming around the pair. His head was laid on her lap. She ran her petite porcelain hands through his hair. He was talking about his dreams. He said he wanted to marry her. Luna said she would marry him in a heartbeat. He wanted children and so did she. "If we had a son I would have named him George. Do you think he misses me, my little moon?" She nodded her head in response. "I know your brother misses you. He tries not to show it though. But I can tell."

Then her dreams started seeping into reality. It was as if she was dreaming constantly. She no longer had to sleep to see him. The line between dreams and reality thinned and he was with her again. It was as if he never passed. Xeno, Luna's father, would give her a peculiar look when he caught her talking to herself or when she laughed when no one spoke. Xeno knew his daughter could be eccentric at times but never like this. Not even Xeno's wife had died in that accident. Luna, however, thought it was the best thing that could have happened.

_And I could hear the thunder and see the lightning crack_

_All around the world was waking, I never could go back_

_Cause all the walls of dreaming, they were torn right open_

_And finally, it seemed that the spell was broken_

After a while when all seemed good it started to rain. In her dreams, rain started pouring. Luna thought nothing of it at first but then her love came to her and his appearance was horrible. His eyes were sunken in, his hair was all matted, there was blood running down from his ears and nose. He was exceptionally thin too. She could see his rib cage jutting out from his sides. He was constantly moaning as if he was in pain. It was as if he was dying…again. Luna tried to ignore him. _It's not him _she would think. _I must have eaten something that didn't agree with me. _But the illusions of him didn't leave.

She hated him in pain. The Ravenclaw would close her eyes in frustration trying to picture him healthy and happy. But all she would picture was he dying. The delusions started the nightmares. She would wake up drenched with a layer of sweat covering her from head to toe. She wanted it to stop. She for the first time in her life started taking dreamless sleep potions. Sure, she wouldn't dream but not seeing him made it worse. Luna didn't know it but the fact that he died was going to start making its way to her mind. And when it did, she broke down. Her father could hear her sobs from his bedroom across the hall. It pained him to see his darling Luna in so much pain. He could do nothing to help either. She would lock herself in her room until it was finally time to eat breakfast, lunch or dinner.

_No more dreaming of the dead as if death itself was undone_

_No more calling like a crow for a boy, for a body in the garden _

_No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love_

_No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love _

_No more dreaming like a girl so in love with the wrong world_

Days of mourning had slowly become weeks then months. Xeno was worried that his once happy daughter would never be cheery again. He decided to finally be a father and help his little girl. During their breakfast, he took a deep breath hoping this would work. "Luna darling I have a wonderful idea! We are going exploring again. Remember when you were young we would go every other weekend. So please pack your things and get ready we leave at noon." At precisely noon, Xeno and his depressed daughter aspirated to the same forest Xeno would take his daughter as a small child.

It was on this very trip Luna met Rolf Scamander. He was searching for the Crumple-Horned Snorkack. He never once thought she was any less sane then a normal person would be.

_Snow White's stitching up the circuit boards_

_Synapse slipping through the hidden door_

_Snow White's stitching up the circuit boards_

_Synapse slipping through the hidden door_

**Fin.**

_Sorry for the horrible ending_

_-the infamous dollface_


End file.
